villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Category talk:X-Men Villains
Antagonists in X-men days of future past? Magneto is considered a tertiary antagonist, despite being just as important to Bolivar Trask. Stryker is considered a secondary antagonist, despite being far less important than Mystique. Mystique is considered a Tertiary antagonist, despite being more important than Stryker. :This is a wrong order. Bolivar constructs the sentinels, but Past Magneto takes opportunity and modifies them so he could control them and turn against humans. Magneto caused most of destructions in the film and the final battle was with him. Past Magneto and Bolivar are both main antagonists in the past, but on 2 different sides of conflict. Mistique is allied to none of them, she wants Bolivar dead but doesn't want to support Magneto anymore. She's main target of the protagonists, because her murder of Bolivar causes mass production of Sentinels, Magneto knew it and instead of stopping her he decided to end the war on the start. Her involvement is big, but Magneto is the one who destroys the stadium and the white house, not Mystique. She only tried to shot Bolivar, destructions caused by her are much smaller than Magneto's. Stryker appears only in one scene, his role is very minor. From all villains he doesn't do much. The correct order would be Past Magneto and Bolivar as main villains, Mystique as secondary antagonist and Stryker as a minor antagonist.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 17:49, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Let me catch you up on the info: 1. Magneto may have been controlling the Sentinels and moving the bullet through Mystique's leg to leave the blood out for Trask, but Trask had bigger plans 2. Stryker is considered the secondary antagonist, because they said they wanted to focus on the beginning of his education of mutant affairs 3. Magneto is considered a tertiary antagonist, because he had plans of his own to dispose of the country and tell the Mutants to come out of hiding and stop being afraid And 4. I kinda believed Mystique would take the role of the tritagonist, because she did her first kill on Trask, despite choking a Vietnamese General to take his place, and suddenly having a change of heart by not killing Trask and taking down Magneto, which the world praised her as a hero for saving President Nixon Larry1996 (talk) 22:25, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :Actions make people villains more than plans. Bolivar had great plan, but Magneto quickly made as big plan as it, turining Bolivar's inventions against him. Final fight was with Magneto, not Bolivar. Bolivar didn't destroy the world, but the sentinels produced after his death. When Magneto learnt about the future war, instead of preventing it, he decided to take opportunity to win the war before it starts. He didn't want to prevent the war any longer, but simply change victors from mashines to mutants. He had bigger impact on the story of film than Bolivar, Magneto created the whole mess and crippled protagonists. Stryker doesn't work for Bolivar, he works for himself and has nothing to do with sentinels. Mystique isn't a tritagonist, but an anti-heroine, who in the end decided to not kill her target because Xavier persuaded her to not do this. Mystique is a villain in the film, but in the end she's redeemed, she didn't seek for fme of savior of the president, she didn't want the war, but also didn't want to save anyone, she's neutral, an anti-heroine.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 06:11, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Old convo but I say Mystique and Trask are the main antagonists. It was Mystique and Trask who drove the plot and who they were out to stop. Magneto just stepped in as the final boss of the film once Mystique and Trask were defeated. Tysonjackson (talk) 01:50, June 2, 2016 (UTC)